Dios del Amanecer
by cute-neko-chan
Summary: La rutina de Sakura es rota por una desagradable noticia que cambiará su mundo por completo...una repentina sed de venganza, viejos enemigos se vuelven aliados...¿o algo más? ¿Qué ocurrirá?  PainxSakura
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic (no he terminado ni uno, pero yo voy empezando de nuevos, claro que si, porqué yo lo valgo...).

Mis anteriores fics eran más de Comedia, pero este será algo más serio. He practicado mi escritura y creo que he mejorado, así que espero que lo aprecien!

No se asusten, esta vez tengo planeado terminar este fic, me he hecho un argumento-esquema y todo para que no se me olvide, así que sin más demora, ahí va.

**Pareja**: PainSaku

**Summary**: La rutina de Sakura es rota por una desagradable noticia que cambiará su mundo por completo...una repentina sed de venganza y viejos enemigos se mezclan ¿Qué ocurrirá?

**Género**: Romance

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: La misión**

-¡Ya volví!- Anunció Sakura, entrando en su casa por primera vez en dos semanas. Oh, como la había echado de menos...Su querido hogar, con su olor característico y un ligero aroma a comida. Supuso que su madre estaría preparando la comida ya que era prácticamente pasado el mediodía cuando llegó. En aquel momento, todo lo que quería Sakura era quitarse esos malditos zapatos llenos de arena, tomar una larga y relajante ducha y lanzarse en su cama, blandita y confortable mientras entraba en el mundo de los sueños plácidamente...Pero una conocida voz le interrumpió nada más anunciar su llegada.

-¡Ah, Sakura cariño bienvenida! ¿Como fue la misión?-Cuestionó su madre, sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y mirándola con curiosidad y dulzura. Esa mirada que le decía que no la dejaría descansar hasta que le contara todos los detalles.

-Fue bien, mamá.-La tranquilizó Sakura- Ya te dije que era una misión sencilla, solo tenía que hacer un par de conferencias en los hospitales de Sunagakure informando sobre nuevos tratamientos y medicinas, nada peligroso.-Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras vaciaba de arena sus zapatos en la entrada, colocándolos a un lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina.-¿Todo bien por aquí? ¿Donde está papá?

-Ay hija...-Soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a concentrarse en la cocina- Tu padre ha ido a la torre de la Hokage, parece que tiene una nueva misión...volverá pronto, ve preparando la mesa, ¿quieres?

-Ah, claro...-¿Una misión? Vaya, a Sakura a veces se le olvidaba que sus padres también eran ninjas. '_Qué lástima'_, pensó, _'me hubiera gustado pasar unos días de paz en casa con la familia...quizás cuando vuelva'_. Algo más animada empezó a preparar la mesa alegremente, colocando platos, cubiertos y vasos perfectamente.

Al poco rato de haber servido la comida para ellas dos llegó su padre, entrando por la puerta vio un par de zapatos conocidos y se dirigió al comedor sonriente.

-Vaya, Sakura me alegro de que ya estés aquí...Siento haber llegado tarde, la Hokage quería explicarme la misión con máximo detalle.-Se excusó él mientras se sentaba a la mesa y se servía algo de comer.- ¿Como fue la misión? Un éxito, supongo.

-Por supuesto- Asintió su madre, sonriendo orgullosa mientras Sakura no podía hablar por estar comiendo- No podría ser de otra forma, nuestra hija es una ninja excepcional.

Sakura ante eso se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia su plato, recordando frustrada todas las veces que había sido una carga para su equipo en vez de ayudar, pensando que si sus padres lo supieran se sentirían más decepcionados que orgullosos y viéndose obligada a forzar una sonrisa.-Vamos, tampoco es tanto, solo soy una más...

-¡Hum! La aprendiz de Tsunade, la Hokage, no puede ser solo una más, cielo.- Recalcó su padre, satisfecho por el potencial que veía en su hija.

-Hablando de la Hokage, ¿que misión te ha encargado, papá?-Preguntó Sakura, cambiando de tema al sentirse incómoda y con curiosidad mezclada con preocupación por dicha misión. Observó como su expresión cambiaba de orgullo a cansancio al mencionarla y eso le intrigó.- ¿Qué ocurre...?

-Oh...nada, es una misión un tanto...especial.-No sabía muy bien como explicarlo, pero al ver que las dos le miraban con preocupación sonrió despreocupadamente para calmarlas y decidió contárselo.- Veréis...es una misión de infiltración en el país de la lluvia, Amegakure, para desmantelar la trama de corrupción política que se sospecha controla el país, y para la misión necesitan a una pareja...es decir...un matrimonio.

-Oh...-Era todo lo que pudo decir Sakura. ¿Infiltración en Amegakure? ¿En Amegakure, precisamente?¿El país de donde había nacido Akatsuki, la banda considerada extremadamente peligrosa? Genial, simplemente genial. Y por si fuera poco, necesitaban un matrimonio, lo que quería decir que-...mamá va a ir también, entonces.

Vio como su padre asentía, cogiendo con ternura la mano de su mujer mientras ella le devolvía el gesto con cariño. La sonrisa se había desvanecido de su rostro así que Sakura supuso que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. Si se topaban con Akatsuki, estaban muertos, y si eran descubiertos, también. Se trataba de una misión extremadamente difícil, y al ir en pareja los sentimientos podrían inmiscuirse en ella y acabar mal, muy mal.-Y... ¿cuando empieza la misión?-preguntó Sakura, rompiendo el silencio.

-Mañana, justo cuando se ponga el Sol.-Sakura cogió aire, sobrecogida. La idea de poder perder a sus padres nunca le había parecido tan cercana y ahora que la contemplaba, le aterrorizaba.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, imaginando todas las posibilidades y los escenarios diferentes a los que podrían tener que enfrentarse, cada uno más aterrador que el anterior, hasta que la madre de Sakura no aguantó la tensión y se levantó, abalanzándose a abrazar a su niña. Sakura le correspondió al gesto, abrazándola con fuerza, como si así pudiera mantenerla a salvo. A los pocos segundos, los fuertes brazos de su padre las rodearon a las dos y en ese momento Sakura pudo sentir su miedo. Miedo a dejarla sola, miedo a perder a alguien querido, miedo a decir adiós, esos miedos que sintió cuando Sasuke se fue, cuando Naruto iba a entrenar o a buscarle volvieron. Y Sakura rompió a llorar.

¡Fin del primer capitulo! ¿Qué opinan? Les dije que seria algo más serio y empieza casi deprimente...¡Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer este fic, y muchas gracias por los reviews, son lo que me inspira a escribir más, ¡así que sigan mandando por favor!

¡Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2: El Informe**

Sakura había pasado todo el día con sus padres, querían aprovechar hasta el último minuto para hacer cosas, ya que sabían que esa podría ser su última oportunidad de disfrutarlas juntos. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal...Pero se obligaron a ignorar esos pensamientos y a pasarlo bien sin remordimientos. Por la mañana fueron a pasear por los campos, al ser finales de primavera aún quedaban muchas flores abiertas y era realmente hermoso, así que al mediodía se montaron un picnic en un rincón poco frecuentado del bosque, un claro al lado del río, y comieron mientras hablaban de sus trabajos o de las tonterías de Naruto y otros temas triviales. Después de recogerlo todo, la familia Haruno volvió a la villa y pasaron la tarde entre tiendas de ropa y perfumerías, cosa que no agradó mucho al señor Haruno, pero se conformó con esperar a sus chicas sentado en un banco mientras descansaba un rato.

Al terminar el día volvieron a su casa para descargar todas las compras y los restos del picnic y prepararse para partir a su misión, muy a su pesar, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en las puertas de la villa mientras el Sol se ponía, indicando que ya se acercaba la hora de partir. La Hokage apareció para repasar los detalles de la misión y desearles suerte a la vez que les transmitía confianza y decisión.

-Bien, eso es todo. Ya es la hora, debéis partir.-Dijo Tsunade con seguridad, mirando de reojo a su pupila, quién miraba a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papá, mamá...id con cuidado...-Les rogó con una voz débil, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sabía que no debía llorar, al fin y al cabo ellos eran shinobi experimentados, sabían lo que hacían, y era su deber como ninjas de la hoja obedecer las ordenes de la Hokage y cumplir su misión, pero aún así se le hacia difícil aceptarlo.

-Tranquila cielo, volveremos pronto...-trató de tranquilizarla su madre, sin mucho éxito ya que ni ella tenia seguro su destino y terminó su frase en un susurro de esperanza.

-Vamos, es la hora- Dijo su padre cuando el último rayo de Sol desapareció por el horizonte. Lanzó una última mirada a su hija y se giró, empezando a saltar dirigiéndose a su misión junto con su mujer.

Sakura se quedó allí, de pie en la puerta de la villa viéndolos marchar por lo que podría ser la ultima vez y notó como se le encogía el corazón y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Tsunade se quedó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros tratando de reconfortarla.

-Sakura...tus padres son ninjas muy capaces, créeme, volverán...Deberías tenerles algo más de confianza en ellos y estar tranquila.

-Si...tenéis razón, Tsunade-shishou...será...será mejor que vuelva a casa, es tarde.-Al ver a su maestra asentir con la cabeza, Sakura fue saltando a su casa y entró a su habitación por la ventana, tumbándose en su cama con la cabeza en la almohada. No se sentía preparada para ver la casa vacía, aún no. No terminaba de entender porque habían elegido a sus padres para esa misión si normalmente, al tener familia, les llamaban para misiones de menor rango, pero debía confiar en la Hokage. Ya algo más tranquila, Sakura por fin se durmió.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas des de que sus padres empezaron la misión y cada día se pasaba por la oficina de la Hokage para saber si había noticias, buenas o malas, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

-Hemos recibido su informe, todo va según lo planeado.-

Y eso era todo. Sin detalles, sin información. Al menos Sakura sabía que sus padres no habían sido descubiertos y seguían vivos, y eso ya era un punto a favor. Gracias a esos informes Sakura podía dormir tranquila por las noches.

Hasta que _ese_ informe llegó.

-Tu padre nos ha informado de que han retenido a tu madre bajo sospecha por traición y espionaje.-

_'Respira. Sakura, respira. Acuérdate de respirar. Siguen vivos, solo están bajo sospecha, pueden salir de esa. Así, bien, respira.'_

Sakura seguía tratando de tranquilizarse a si misma mientras hiperventilaba. ¿Retenida bajo sospecha de espionaje? Eso no era bueno, nada bueno. ¿Les habían descubierto? Si era así, les ejecutarían en menos de dos días, no había tiempo de mandar a un equipo de rescate ya que tardaría al menos 4 días. La mente de Sakura estaba presa del pánico mientras trataba de racionalizar sus pensamientos. "Detenida bajo sospecha" significaba que no tenían pruebas ni testigos, lo que significaba que podrían salir impunes de esta si habían sido cuidadosos y no habían dejado ningún cabo por atar. Se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras se apoyaba en la pared del despacho, necesitando algún tipo de soporte.

-Tranquila Sakura, haremos todo lo posible para que sea declarada inocente- le aseguró Tsunade, quién estaba sentada en su sillón, con los codos en la mesa y las manos cruzadas a la altura de su rostro.-No vamos a dejar que les pase nada.

¡Fin del capítulo 2!

¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que salvarán a la mamá de Sakura, o va a ser ejecutada? ¿Hará Sakura alguna locura? chan chan chaaaan...Reviews porfa!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Gracias por los reviews, son muy amables, me alegro de que les guste mi historia!

Sin más demora les dejo el tercer capítulo ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3: La noticia**

Tras dos días de tensiones, informes breves y precavidos y pocas horas de sueño, el padre de Sakura por fin envió un informe con buenas noticias. Sakura entró en el despacho apresuradamente, encontrando a su maestra de pie releyendo el informe con una expresión seria.

-Tu padre dice que han declarado inocente a tu madre, la han absuelto de todos los cargos y ha sido liberada.-Anunció Tsunade, sin poder contener una sonrisa de tranquilidad al dirigirse a su alumna, quién esperaba impaciente y pudo soltar un gran suspiro de alivio al oír sus palabras.

-Vaya… ¡eso sí que son buenas noticias!-Exclamó Sakura, sonriendo radiante y mirando a la Hokage con felicidad.- Entonces todo está bien, verdad? Pueden terminar la misión y volver a casa, cierto?

-No avancemos acontecimientos, Sakura, aun pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero sí, en principio todo debería ir bien a partir de ahora.- Dejó el informe sobre la mesa junto a otro montón de papeles y le hizo un gesto a Sakura, indicándole que ya se podía retirar, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

Nada más salir del despacho se encontró con Naruto espiando detrás de la puerta.

-¡Naruto! ¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?- Le riñó medio bromeando, estaba demasiado contenta como para enfadarse por esa tontería.

-¡Ah! S-Sakura-chan, verás, yo solo…eh…bueno, estaba preocupado así que…no quería interrumpir y…Um...Bueno…-Empezó a tartamudear y trabarse, nervioso al ser descubierto así que decidió que seria mejor callarse y esperar que Sakura estuviera de buen humor.

-Hm.…preocupado eh...mira, por esta vez te perdono, pero que no se repita, ¿entendido?- Volvió a reñirle con un tono algo más estricto y al ver que Naruto asentía asustado esbozó una sonrisa y le cogió el brazo.- Vamos, voy a dejar que me invites a ramen para disculparte.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que te invite…?-Se sonrojó, recordando que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a comer con Sakura y asintió contento, pensando en como quedaría su pobre cartera-rana después, pero definitivamente valdría la pena.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos Sakura, al Ichiraku Ramen, vamos!

Tanto entusiasmo hizo reír a Sakura y ambos empezaron a andar tranquilamente hacia el estante de ramen favorito de Naruto.

Al llegar pidieron lo de siempre y se sentaron a charlar como en los viejos tiempos, comentando misiones y quejándose de sus respectivos maestros, riéndose despreocupadamente como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Terminaron de comer y se quedaron hablando un rato más sentados en la comodidad de los taburetes, pero ese momento de paz se vio roto de repente por Shizune, quién llegó corriendo.

-Sakura…Tsunade te llama a su d-despacho, es urgente.-Dijo entre jadeos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento apoyándose en la barra.

-¿Urgente…?- La pelirosa temió lo peor, el pánico inundándola rápidamente mientras miles de ideas macabras pasaban por su mente en breves segundos, interrumpidas por la temblante voz de Shizune.- Deberías ir rápido, es bastante urgente…

Y con esas palabras, Sakura dirigió chakra a sus pies, empujándose por los tejados tan rápido como pudo hasta alcanzar la puerta del despacho de la Hokage y entrar sin llamar.

-¿Tsunade-sama, qué ha ocurrido?- Espetó nada más entrar, prácticamente aguantando la respiración y temiendo la respuesta al ver a la Hokage sentada en su sillón con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Sakura se acercó a su mesa, golpeándola para tratar de calmarse y llamar la atención de su tutora.- ¡Tsunade-sama!

-Sakura…por favor, cálmate y siéntate.-Habló con tranquilidad pero con un tono de tensión en su voz. La pelirosa hizo lo que se le ordenaba, tratando de serenarse pero carcomida por la impaciencia. Observó a su maestra levantarse y rodear su escritorio, colocándose delante de ella de pie- He hecho venir a Shizune enseguida, esto va a resultarte duro pero…tu madre…ha sido asesinada.

¡Fin del capítulo 3! Ooooh…la mamá de Sakura…pobrecita…aunque… ¿Será verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado con su padre? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura? ¡Eso y más en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews i favoritos! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4: La reacción**

-…-Sakura no podía hablar. Miraba a su maestra sin verla, sus palabras resonando en su cabeza.

_Tu madre ha sido asesinada._

_Tu madre ha sido asesinada._

_Madre. Asesinada._

No, no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Alzó su mirada para observar el rostro de su maestra, que denotaba preocupación y tristeza. No se estaba riendo, así que no era una broma. Era verdad. Su madre estaba muerta.

Respiró hondo, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos a punto de desbordarla. Sentía lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, rabia, tristeza, dolor, confusión…

-Sakura…créeme, sé que duele…-Tsunade hablaba con voz suave y se colocó delante de la silla en la que se encontraba Sakura, abrazándola y intentando protegerla de todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ella también había pasado por eso varias veces y sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Sakura así que no podía evitar compadecerla, el afecto que sentía por su alumna era mayor que su orgullo como Hokage.

-Mamá….mamá está…-No podía decirlo, esas palabras que torturaban su mente…Se abrazó fuertemente a su maestra, enterrando su rostro en su pecho y lloró. Lloró hasta quedar agotada.

-¿Cómo….cómo ha sido?- consiguió preguntar, al fin, en un susurro. Tsunade la miró indecisa, no muy segura de cómo plantearlo.

-Según los datos que tenemos…La liberaron por falta de pruebas, pero algún político sospechaba que estaba fisgoneando y prefirió…quitarla del medio con un 'accidente'. Fue envenenada, pero no sufrió.

Sakura levantó la mirada, con los ojos rojizos e hinchados de llorar.-No…no sufrió…¿y mi…mi padre…?- Si había mandado el informe significaba qué estaba bien, ¿cierto? Sí, tenía que estar bien…

-Tu padre ha tenido que darse a la fuga a causa de las sospechas, ya que por su relación con tu madre ahora también está en peligro. Está en camino, ya vuelve, tranquila.- Esas palabras no tranquilizaron a Sakura. ¿Qué haría su padre sin su madre? Debía estar sufriendo tanto o incluso más que ella en esos momentos…Solo quería que volviera a casa para abrazarle y poder compartir y aliviar su dolor. –Te informaré tan rápido como pueda de los informes que nos lleguen a partir de ahora, he mandado un equipo para que vaya a ayudarle por si es perseguido, es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora mismo.

Tsunade miró a su discípula con compasión y ternura, sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón al ver sus ojos llorosos llenos de dolor y rogándole a Dios que su padre llegara bien, ya que si no lo conseguía no sabía que sería de Sakura.

Le acarició el pelo rosa con cariño y le habló dulcemente- Sakura, ahora deberías ir a descansar…tienes mucho en lo que pensar y deberías hacerlo con calma.

-E…esta bien…-La pelirosa se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó de la silla, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, sin fuerzas.- Por favor, manténgame informada…

-Claro. Trata de descansar, Sakura…-Seguía mirándola con preocupación, temiendo que hiciera alguna locura como ir a buscarle ella misma o algo peor, pero decidió confiar en su alumna.

Sakura asintió y salió del despacho, dirigiéndose a su casa por las calles de Konoha. Ya era tarde, por lo que las calles estaban bastante vacías y podía ir tranquilamente. La pelirosa caminaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies y sin pensar en nada hasta que llegó a su casa y subió a su cuarto automáticamente, se tumbó en la cama abrazándose las rodillas y empezó a recordar.

Le vinieron a la mente todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con su madre, su cocina, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, sus abrazos…todo se le vino encima y rompió a llorar otra vez hasta quedarse dormida.

Fin del capítulo 4!

Ay, Sakura no hace más que llorar en mi fic, que deprimente…pero pronto cambiará, lo prometo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La soledad**

El día siguiente Sakura se lo pasó en la cama. No quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, no quería tener que hablar con nadie sobre lo que había ocurrido ya que sabía que si lo hacía rompería a llorar otra vez, así que se quedó en la cama, haciendo algún viaje ocasional a la cocina para buscar comida, volviendo rápidamente a su habitación con los ojos llorosos al recordar a su madre mientras cocinaba, el aroma de su comida casera, su sonrisa…y que ya no volvería a verla nunca más. Todo le recordaba a ella, no se veía con fuerzas de hacer nada, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho así que volvió a dormir.

Pasaron algunos días y Sakura seguía sin animarse. Se pasaba todo el día encerrada en casa y ensimismada, durmiendo o simplemente tratando de aceptar el hecho de que su madre no volvería. Nunca.

Su periodo de encierro terminó pronto, roto por unos suaves golpes en la puerta. La pelirosa los ignoró, igual que había ignorado los intentos de sus amigos por animarla, no queriendo salir. Tenía la sensación de que si salía se le haría mucho más difícil de llevar, como si despertara de un sueño y entrara en una pesadilla. Dentro de casa el tiempo no pasaba, todo estaba bien.

Pero ese día era diferente. Los golpes en la puerta se hacían más insistentes y fuertes, así que Sakura fue a abrir antes de que rompieran la puerta y allí encontró a su maestra.

-¿Tsunade-sama…? Siento no haber ido al entrenamiento ni al hospital, he estado…ocupada.-Se disculpó por el que creía que era el motivo de la visita con voz débil, pero al levantar la vista hasta el rostro de su maestra vio que algo iba mal.- ¿Shishou…?

-Sakura…¿puedo pasar?- Pidió permiso para entrar. Sakura ignoró un escalofrío de sospecha y se apartó, dejando paso a su maestra quién entró y se sentó en el sofá, señalando el sitio a su lado e indicándole a Sakura que se sentara, indicación que obedeció la pelirosa impacientándose.

-Sé…sé que no debería haber falt…-se vio interrumpida por un gesto de la Hokage y permaneció en silencio, esperando que hablara.

-Sakura…como no has pasado por mi despacho últimamente, no sabes nada del tema pero…hacía ya dos días que tu padre no mandaba ningún informe y esta mañana el grupo de anbu que mandé a buscarle ha mandado su informe.

-¿Ya está a salvo?- interrumpió Sakura, sintiéndose algo más aliviada por breves segundos al ver la expresión de su maestra.- ¿Qué…qué ocurre shishou?- Preguntó en un susurro, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sakura…como ya sabes, tu madre fue asesinada por mercenarios del gobierno corrupto de Amegakure. Tu padre logró escapar y se dirigía a la villa. Lo que no sabes es que…tu padre…fue abatido por los ninjas de Amegakure de camino hacia aquí. Murió ayer por la tarde. Lo siento.

…

Muerto.

Primero su madre, ahora su padre…los dos habían muerto en menos de una semana.

¿Por qué? No lo entendía, ellos solo hacían su trabajo, ¿porqué tenían que morir? Era injusto…pero la vida de un ninja es así.

Sakura miró a Tsunade, confusa. ¿Por qué la Hokage les había mandado a ellos a esa misión tan peligrosa? ¿Por qué no a otros ninja sin familia? Nadie les echaría de menos a ellos. Sakura tomó aire, sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos egoístas. ¡Por supuesto que alguien les hubiera echado de menos! Nadie debería haber muerto, fin de la historia. Pero habían muerto, y precisamente sus padres.

Ahora estaba sola.

No volvería a abrazarles, no volvería a comer su comida casera, no volvería a bromear con ellos, no volvería a pelearse con ellos, no volvería a oír sus voces…Ellos eran su familia, su mundo, y ahora ese mundo había desaparecido. Muerto.

Fue entonces, recordando todas las cosas que ya no podría a vivir, cuando Sakura se rompió.

Sintió tristeza y dolor por la pérdida de su familia, sintió desolación y miedo por la soledad que sentía, pero por encima de todo sintió rabia y odio por los asesinos de sus padres.

Tomó aire, conteniendo las lágrimas y miró con decisión a Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama…gracias por haber venido personalmente a decírmelo…-le ofreció una débil sonrisa y se levantó.- Si no le importa me…me gustaría estar sola…

La Hokage la miró con compasión y se levantó, asintiendo y entendiendo lo que sentía Sakura.- Esta bien, pero prométeme que no dejarás que esto te hunda, Sakura…debes ser fuerte, sé que te parece muy difícil ahora, pero saldrás adelante.

Sakura se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa al ver que su maestra se preocupaba por ella y se esforzaba por animarla.

-Tranquila shishou…estaré bien, solo necesito…algo de tiempo.-La acompañó hasta la puerta por educación.- Espero que lo entienda, pero mañana tampoco iré al hospital…no me siento capacitada para tratar a nadie ahora mismo…

-Por supuesto, voy a darte la semana libre. Ya harán tus turnos Ino o Shizune, tú tranquila.

-Muchas gracias sensei…- Se quedó en la puerta observando como la Hokage se alejaba saltando de tejado en tejado y una vez desapareció de su vista cerró la puerta bruscamente, volviendo a la sala y lanzando el sofá contra la pared de una patada. ¡¿Quién había sido el desgraciado que había asesinado a sus padres? ¡Pagaría por ello, eso seguro! Sakura se encargaría personalmente de eso, no dejaría que saliera impune de esa.

En esos momentos, todo lo que ocupaba la mente de la pelirosa era una profunda tristeza, egoísmo, odio infinito y una sed de venganza contra los ejecutores de sus padres, así como un plan que empezaba a formarse lentamente. Para pensar con más claridad, Sakura decidió salir a entrenar para descargar energía y rabia, así que cogió sus guantes y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento.

¡Fin del capitulo 5! Wooh, ¡Sakura esta enfadada y ya no llora más! ¿Quiénes serán los asesinos? ¿Volverá Sakura a su vida normal? ¿Cómo quedará el campo de entrenamiento después de que Sakura se desahogue en él? (hecho trizas…) ¡Pronto más!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
